Silent Hill:The Dismal Moon
by Darkfett
Summary: An former Astronaught returns to his hometown of Silent Hill after it calls to him. He didn't know he was walking into a nightmare. 4 Chapters. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Silent Hill, it belongs to Koonami and the people who made it. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

He had grown up in Silent Hill, he had been in Boy Scouts and had joined the Air Force when he turned 18. He fought in a war and eventually got a job as an astronaut for NASA. He had gone to space and the Moon several times. After he did a few more tours of duty in the Air Force, and had recently retired when he started feeling his hometown had been calling him. He decided to take up an old friends offer for a job at the Lakeside Hotel.

He awoke from his dreams as the bus he was on jumped slightly and the hiss of a tire going flat was heard. He was still groggy as he looked out the window. He was not surprised by the fact that there was fog, but by how much there was and that it was snowing. The Driver had gotten out a minute ago to check out the damage, when the passengers heard a scream of pain, and blood hit the windshield. Everyone but him went into a panic.  
He felt the fear too, but he stayed controlled and calm as his training taught him. He grabbed a hand gun out of his bag. How did it get there? He thought. He didn't remember buying or owning one, but somehow knew it was there.  
There were noises outside, someone had shut the bus door. The noises increased and the people screamed. He felt a pain in his head and blacked out.

He awoke what seemed like hours later, but it was still dark. Still foggy and snowy. He looked around, the bus was there still, but bloody. Everyone else had been slaughtered, and he was covered with blood. The world had become more twisted, the trees looked as if they had faces. He heard the noises in the distant, and he gripped the gun instinctively.  
The noises got closer as he tried to start the bus. He would have to go on foot to Silent Hill to get help. He started out despite the noises in all directions, despite the fear, despite his pounding heart. The fog seemed to thicker as he walked, the noises more rampant. He found the road destroyed beyond the turn for Silent Hill. He looked across the abyss of the destroyed world, felt as if it was tugging at his soul, after a minute he was able to pull himself from it. He started down the road to Silent Hill.

He had to go through the forest, the sounds had intensified and he had started into a run. He had stumbled and rolled down a hill, hitting rocks and trees. He eventually came to a stop, grunting in pain. He checked himself, finding himself finding only bruises and scrapes. He sat up, and heard a crackling noise. He moved to it slowly and found a bag, and on further investigation found a radio. It crackled louder and the noise of a monster came from behind him.  
He spun and saw a twisted monster, it looks human except for the fact its left hand was replaced by a shotgun. It fired and he dodged, he returned fire and hit it with a few shots. He took cover behind a fallen tree and continued to return fire till it fell, it letting out a shriek of pain before going down. He made a mental note to hang onto the radio, it seemed to alert him to the presence of the creatures. He looked at the monster before making his way back up the hill, keeping an ear to the radio.

He found himself in a park, the fog had cleared some when he finally entered the town. He smiled as he saw the silhouette of the statue they had erected in his honor. He walked to it, but as he got closer he saw that it was rusted.  
His radio crackled and he ran, it got louder as he made it to the street, crossing quickly he tried the door to the hardware store. Jammed. He broke the window and climbed in, as he did a monster had stumbled past.  
He sighed in relieve and looked around. He found two flashlight, a supply of batteries and some duct tape. He made a check of what he had before exiting the Hardware Store and headed for where he remembered the Pawn Shops and Gun Shops to be.  
He had made it there, with only one encounter with some flying bird monster, the rest he had snuck his way through. He wanted to keep his contact with the enemy as minimal as possible. He opened the door to the Gun Shop and nearly had his head blown off, he had ducked and aimed his gun. He saw a teenage girl holding a shotgun pointed at him. "Are you human?" she asked, not moving the gun. He nodded in reply and stood. He walked over to the shotguns. He began to modify it by duct taping one of the flashlights to it, then he grabbed some shotgun ammo, ignoring the young girl as much as he could. She had said that her name was Cassandra, and that she had gotten separated by a group of survivors. She looked familiar to him, reminding him of his adult daughter. She told him they were going to get holed up in the mall and wait for help.  
He turned to her after he finished. "I will escort you to it, I have to deal with some stuff first." he spoke. She nodded.  
They had gone to one of the nearby pawn shops. He had modified the shotgun more. He added a blade to the bottom of the barrel for close combat, and selected a few knives.  
They then set out for the bridge that would lead to the mall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He awoke with a start as the noise of something banging on the windows. He looked around, wondering where he was, then remembered. They had taken refugee in the Police Station, after being chased by a hoard of ape like monsters, blade handed monsters, and gun handed monsters, even a few he couldn't see. He looked over as Cassandra let out a scream. "Those are some of the survivors!" she said, hysterical. He looked at the bodies, then checked them. They had been stabbed, he assumed by some of the monsters and had gotten in here before dying.  
He helped her to calm down before getting some gear together, and getting her and himself some body armor.  
As they made their way for the mall he could tell she was still disturbed by what she had seen. The radio crackled, she began to run for cover as he had instructed her too, from the fog slowly crept three monsters, one had blades for hands, one was like it was in a straight jacket, and the other had a chainsaw for a hand. He brought out the shotgun and waited for them to get close. He took out the straight jacket easily, but the blades jumped high into the air, he dodged but it caught his body armor, slicing a bit of it, but did not make contact with his skin. He drove the blade on his shotgun into the chin of it, then blew out its brains. He looked to the chainsaw handed one, and growled lightly as it charged at him. He ducked and kicked at its knees, knocking it down. He pulled out his handgun and fired until he was sure it was dead. The radio was still crackling. In the fog he could see the sellout of a large beast of a monster, that seemed to glow blood red. It turned, walking off, the sound of a large rusty sword being dragged following the creature.  
He sighed and got up. He looked for Cassandra but could not see her, he went to the ally where he saw her run. He got down to a crossroads. He stumbled towards where he heard a noise, and collapsed as he blacked out.

He awoke In a small room, the light above flickered above him. He had a horrible dream, it was starting to pull back into the darkness of his mind from where it came, and he fought to hold onto it, but failed. He opened his eyes and saw Cassandra. She had told him how she found him face down in an ally unconscious and with a few small wounds., she had saved him from demonic dog. He nodded his thanks and got up, he pushed asides thoughts of his dream, they needed to get moving. He slung the shotgun over his shoulder. "Lets go." He said and they left the building. They met no resistance despite the sounds the radio made. One of the survivors inside let him in, on the floor nearby were some dead bodies, they had been shot and gutted. The one who let him in, as he escorted them to the leader, told how they had gone outside to see what the sound of someone asking for help was, when they were ambushed and slaughtered.

He lay in his bed, not tired at the least. He planned to stay long enough to get up his strength before moving on to find out what called him here. He had met with the leader, a woman who was grateful for the return of one of them, she invited him to stay incase help arrived, but he declined. They had all been glad to see him, and was happen that he had survived. He was their town's hero. He had not seen Cassandra since they arrived. He rolled over, pushing thoughts from his mind and tried to find sleep.  
He awoke hours later, he felt refreshed and got himself ready. Cassandra had come to wish him well, and after goodbyes and good lucks he left. He made it down a ways when he heard the sound of his daughter's voice, calling to him from an ally, he bolted down it, shotgun ready and the radio crackled to life. He knew she couldn't be here, she was up north in Lewiston. He skidded to a stop in a large courtyard which shouldn't be there, it had platforms scattered across the walls of the buildings, the fog had become very thin there. She was there, in the center of the courtyard, around her were 4 statues of the large creature with the sword he had seen, only they now had spears. they looked so real.  
She looked to him, her mouth moved but her voice came from the radio. "Dad! Help! No! Stop!" repeated over and over again till her features took on the sight of pain. Her mouth was agape and a scream came from the radio, it hurt his ears. He wanted to help her, but didn't know what was wrong. The statues came to live and jammed there spears into her. He let out a scream of horror. A siren wailed in the distant just then, and a pain ripped through his head. He fell to his knees, blacking out.

His dreams were mixed with the images of his daughter, and those he saw in the mall, only they were dying. He awoke with a start, he was no longer in the courtyard, but in the ally, the way to where it had been was blocked by debris, all that was left that he could be was a endless abyss. He found himself drawn into it, and it took all his willpower to pull himself away. His head ached from the Siren noise, his heart hurt from seeing his daughter speared. He looked around, the world had changed, it was dark and twisted again, it was as if the world he was in had crashed into an even darker version of itself. He rose slowly, rubbing his forehead and cursing this town. He prayed this was all a nightmare.  
His radio crackled constantly, and he tried to sneak his way through it. He was starting to think this wasn't a nightmare, that this was real. He tried to stay calm and collected, but was losing it slowly but surely.

He eventually made it to the park again. The siren blared and the pain blazed through his head. He watched as the world around him transformed back into the fog filled town. His radio crackled to life again, he turned to the direction of a noise and fired his handgun. Cassandra ducked out of the way and the bullets pinged off the head of the red creature, a pyramid like mask on it. It again wielded its large sword. It lurched towards him, he continued to fire. Cassandra ran a bit away. He pulled out a second handgun and continued to fire. Pyramid Head made a small noise and fell to the ground.  
He looked to her and sighed. "Why did you follow me?" he asked. She explained how a man had entered the mall, he had taken out the lights, then began to slaughter everyone, she escaped and looked for him for protection. He told her he would protect her as best he could, till he could get her out of there.  
They once again set off. He knew major construction had been going on at the time, so he opted for a forest path, despite the danger and his fears. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had walked through the forest at a slow but steady pace. He didn't want them to rush into danger. He stayed low to minimize any chance of them being spotted. His radio crackled lightly as they made there way. He stopped dead in his tracks half way through on their travels. The path was blocked by a fence with razor sharp barb wire at the top. He knew there shouldn't be anything here like this, especially when it cut through the path. He sighed heavily and forged a path for them through the woods, they would have to go off the path. The radio's crackle came louder and he could see the monsters moving around in the fog around them, he had to force himself to continue on. His mind somehow began to wander despite his concentration. He wondered about the souls killed, about the man Cassandra said killed them, and if they were being followed by him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly sank into a murky water.  
"We've found the swamps." Cassandra said from the land. He had heard about them when his school had taken trips to the Historical Society, and he also read the monument by his house. This place no doubt had some extreme version of what was happening to the town. The swamp was slowing them down, and he could feel creatures moving about, it scared him to think that something could be down there that could easily take them out. They were almost to the other side of the swamp when his radio crackled loudly. He let out a curse as a large octopus like creature rose from the swamp. He handed the shotgun to Cassandra to cover him and pulled out two of his knives, and waded for the monster who flailed its large tentacles widely. He dodge and dove under the water. Cassandra fired off rounds from the shotgun, taking off bits and pieces of the monster but doing little damage. He came up from the water and grabbed a tentacle and began to cut it off, the monster roaring and slammed him with a tentacle. Cassandra moved in close and blew off a tentacle, the monster flailed again and roared. She threw him the Shotgun when he called for it, having found a weakness, he shot it when it rose up exposing its underside, he shot it till it collapsed dead. He panted heavily and looked at it.  
After a moments rest they continued on.

They reached the part of the town that was cut off by construction. They were close to where he lived, but he didn't want to stop there, his parents were long dead and what was left of his family lived out of town. They would take a boat at the docks and row the way there. His radio crackled no matter where they went, and he swore he saw that Pyramid Head again, but it faded into the fog whenever he saw it. They took refuge in a small store to get some rest. It was day time and from what the survivors, before he left them, that the monsters did not come out in the day.  
When they were rested up it was still day and the moved quickly for the docks. They had broken into the meat factory and cut through it, when they came out the other side it was night, and he could see the Lighthouse's light, only it was red, projecting some sort of symbol into the fog. They walked to the docks where a boat was tied to it. Cassandra got in and he untied it. The Siren blared once more and he bent over in pain. Cassandra did not seem to notice it. The water began to get rough and the boat slipped away from the docks, she called for his help but he could not get through the pain. The docks blew apart and he blacked out as he sank into the water.

His slowly came to, not remembering what happened. His body ached and head pounded, he slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead, finally remembering, he looked around and did not see Cassandra, only the road and above him and forest beyond. His radio crackled to life and he saw his long dead wife running down the road, being chased by a dog. He ran to help her, even though he knew she was dead, even though all he had left was a knife. He drew it as he got closer, then he lost her in the fog. His radio crackled louder, and he heard her scream through it.  
He ran foreword into the thick fog, and found the now demon looking dog hovering over his wife's body. He let out a bloody roar and jumped on it, stabbing at it violently. After he took his wife's corpse in his arms, holding her tight as he cried, as he yelled as it ripped at his heart. It hurt him to see his wife die a second time. He held on to her tight before blacking out again, the sirens blaring in the distance.

When he awoke her body and the fog was gone. The road was replaced by a rusty metal walkway and all around him was the dark abyss. He began to follow it, knife gripped tight in his hand, the radio crackled constantly in warning of what lay ahead. He had no way to defend himself other then the knife, so he had to take it slow.  
The path came onto a large area, the ground still the same. He looked up at a twisted version of the lighthouse, it still showing its red light. He sighed heavily and headed for where he remembered the Lakeside Hotel to be. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He awoke in the normal Silent Hill once again, laying in front of the Lakeside Hotel, his radio crackled lightly as he saw monsters moving in the fog, blocking all points of escape. He stood, but noticed a shotgun, as well as spare ammunition. He wondered how it got there, or how he even got to the Lakeside Hotel, his mind was blaring at him, and he felt more of a shell then ever, a shell filled with pain, madness, fear, and anger. He grabbed the shotgun, loaded it, and kicked into the door to the Hotel. He saw movement to his left and fired, he missed his target.  
Cassandra stepped from where he fired. "Wait!" she said, holding up her hands. "Its me!" She handed him his old shotgun, and he gave her the one he had found. He turned on the light and scanned the room before heading up the stairs. He and his wife had stayed here on their honeymoon, before he had entered the Air Force, he knew the place inside and out. Their room had been 205, and that was where he was headed.  
He was about to kick in the door blocking their path up the stairs when a song broke through the radio's crackle. He looked at it, and tried to fight back the tears. It was their song. He fell to his knees and gripped the radio. He threw it to the ground and stabbed at it, the music would not end. Cassandra stood there not sure what was wrong with him, or why he was destroying the only means of theirs to detect the monsters. The music would not stop.  
He stood and kicked in the gate, part of it was from blind rage, the other was to get to the wing their honeymoon room had been. He had lost it. He didn't notice his leg go through the door, he didn't notice the blood. He finally smashed the door down on off its hinges and fell to the floor. He blacked out.

He awoke a few hours later, light shined in through the window of the room they were in. He sat up, and saw Cassandra with a shotgun pointed at him. She demanded to know what had happened. He stood and asked her if she heard the music, she had not. He started to think he was crazy. He took his shotgun back after convincing her it was safe and found out they were in room 206. Right next to the room he needed to be in. He pushed opened the door and walked to the next room, he tried it and found it was locked, not only that but the handle was hot. He aimed his shotgun and blew off the handle, and kicked in the door. He gasped when he saw the room was on fire.  
In the center was a woman, screaming in agony as the fire lapped her skin away, before her stood Pyramid Head. He saw it was his wife. A pain ripped through his mind, he remembered how his wife had died in a accidental fire. He began to weep as he watched it unfold again, but this time it was different, she hadn't been tied up, this monster hadn't been there. He could not handle it, so he just opened fire. He ran into the room once Pyramid Head fell, and tried to save his wife, the flames were so intense he had to fall back. He could not watch her burn. He closed his eyes tight, hearing her screams. His mind could not handle the strain of it all and snapped. He opened his mind as a horrific realization came to him.

He found himself in the room still, but it was normal, the fog blocked all sunlight from the window. He sat on the floor, Cassandra sitting in a chair in front of him. He began to cry, from the events, from what he had realized. She leaned over, and rested a hand on him. "Father." She spoke. "You've finally remembered. It is time to pay." She stood.  
He had realized his memories were lies. He had not retired, he had been court martialed. He had suffered from multiple personalities for a long time but did not know it. He had killed his wife years before, having set the fire that killed her. He had killed his fellows officers only recently, while trying to escape he killed his daughter.  
Memories of how he slaughtered the bus load of people, how he killed the two survivors, those outside the mall, those within, and one he had found on his way to the Lakeside Motel.  
He hung his head low, he put the barrel of the shotgun to his forehead, ready to kill himself. The image of his daughter took it from him. "You will not go out like this." She spoke. "You must return to the outside world. You must take your punishment!" He looked to her, and nodded sadly. He did not know what he could ever do to atone for his crimes, but he would make sure they never happened again. He stood slowly, leaving the gun behind. As he walked the town was deserted, he encountered no monsters or any other humans. He followed the path out of town to where the bus had been. There were police there taking care of the scene. He turned himself over.

He now spends his days in a mental institution, under constant watch and solitary confinement. This was not his punishment. His punishment is the torment he gets when he sleeps, the torture that comes with the nightmares sent to him by Silent Hill.  
The End. 


End file.
